o podria ser peligroso
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno, una chica rara, extraña, según la opinión de todos los que la rodean, incluso ella lo piensa pues últimamente cierto rubio ha provocado que ella piense de una manera que podría juzgarse como cruel o sádica. One-Shot NaruSaku ¡no mas pelas entre fans del NaruHina y NaruSaku! :D


**O podría ser peligroso.**

_Tiene tiempo que he querido hacer una historia NaruSaku, para demostrar que no tengo preferencia por una pareja en especial tanto el NaruHina como el NaruSaku me encantan y estoy en contra de la pelea entre fans de ambas parejas u. U deberían considerar que la pareja que resulte al final, hará feliz a nuestro Héroe, y eso es lo que nos debe unir :D Por el momento no se me ocurrió una historia larga, así que comenzare por un One-Shot :D Espero lo disfruten._

_Casi lo olvidaba, les recuerdo que los personajes de__** Naruto**__ no son de mi propiedad (moriría si así fuera xD) son creación de __**Kishimoto-Sama.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**O podría ser peligroso.**

Ya me lo han dicho, que soy una persona extraña, lo he oído todo el tiempo, incluso de mis padres y también lo escuche cuando llegue al colegio, y por supuesto cuando ataque a todos por burlarse de mi "frentesota" como había dicho esos insolentes – ¡Pero se lo tenían merecido! – Le conteste al sensei, movió la cabeza y me envió a casa.

Todas las niñas me lo dijeron cuando vieron que no suspiraba ni moría por los dos niños mas "guapos" de Konoha un tal Naruto Uzumaki (que para mi era solo un niño rubio y escandaloso) o el otro que era Sasuke Uchiha (un azabache engreído) - ¡¿Qué diablos les ven?! – Les pregunte.

Después de un tiempo hice dos grandes amigas: Ino y Ten-Ten, y aunque me aceptaban como era, también entraron dentro del grupo que opinaba que era rara, extraña.

- No, no cambiare mi peinado, si lo hago, me molestaran aun más con lo de mi frente – Les respondí cuando teníamos 9 años

-¡No soy matada! ¿Que hay de malo en rechazar una salida con amigas por estudiar para un examen? que les recuerdo… ¡ES PARA MAÑANA!– Teníamos 11 años

-¡Por que es incomodo! Por eso no me interesa vestirme como niña! – Les explique a los 13

-No, no me gustan las niñas, pero eso no significa que me tenga que gustar un niño en este momento – Les aclare que no era Lesbiana a los 15

- ¡Que no! No estoy enamorada, y menos de Naruto Uzumaki, es solo un amigo! – Dije molesta en mi cumpleaños numero 17

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pero ahora con 19 años de edad, me daba cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez podrían tener razón. Pero no podía evitarlo, sé que estaba mal, que no era correcto, era una forma de pensar muy cruel, incluso Ino y Ten-Ten se asustaron por mí cuando se los conté:

-¡¿Enserio hizo eso?! – Pregunto sorprendida Ino

- Sakura… por favor, debes hacer algo, es peligroso, no lo tomes a la ligera – Me decía Ten-Ten muy preocupada.

-… Bueno… él se lo merecía, y al final no paso a mayores jeje, pero no te preocupes me aseguraré de que no vuelva a pasar – Le conteste.

- Por favor Sakura cuídate, y si es necesario, aunque te duela, déjalo, no me gustaría que te pasara algo – Agrego Ino con una expresión muy seria (algo raro en ella).

- No te preocupes Ino, sabes que seria incapaz de hacerme daño, además, ¿crees que lo permitiría? ¡Claro que no! – La tranquilice

- De todos modos, no dejes de contarnos cualquier cosa de estas, sabes que estaremos ahí para cuidarte – Esta vez fue Ten-Ten la que hablo.

- Ya les dije que no se preocupen, bueno debo de irme, tengo que regresar a casa temprano – Les dije abandonándolas en la puerta de la escuela.

Comencé a caminar al encuentro de mi novio: Naruto Uzumaki, lo se, unos años atrás habría pensado que estaba demente, pero Naruto se encargo de hacerme ver que lo considero la persona mas especial dentro de mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo.

No esperaba que ellas reaccionaran así, ¡Y eso que no les conté las dos peores partes! 1. El hecho de que no era la primera vez que pasaba. 2. La parte que tenia que ver más conmigo, lo que me hacia pensar que yo realmente podría ser extraña o incluso estar loca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Inicia Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Estaba en una de las bancas de jardín de la escuela, estaba esperando a mi Naruto, cuando de repente, un chico de cabello azabache que al principio no reconocí, pero que supuse también asistía a la misma institución, se sentó a mi lado, fue en ese momento que distinguí de quien se trataba, y sin previo aviso tomo mis manos entre las suyas._

_-¿Se te ofrece algo Uchiha? – pregunte un poco molesta por su actitud._

_- Shhhhh – Me respondió colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios Estaba comenzando a enfurecer. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al mio, yo intentaba alejarme, pero él no me lo permitía._

_- ¡Que crees que haces! – Le grite en la cara, logre zafar una de mis manos de las suyas, pero antes de que pudiera darle la paliza que tenia planeada, vi como otra persona lo alejaba de mi._

_- ¡Nunca te le acerques!... Nunca intentes hacer algo sin su consentimiento… aunque no creo que lo tengas algún día... porque… ¡ella es mi novia!... ¡me entiendes! – Le decía a ese tipo mientras lo golpeaba en la cara entre cada oración que decía._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ante la mas menor provocación Naruto reacciona de esa forma (aunque en la mayoría de ocasiones yo me podría defender perfectamente), deja de ser el chico alegre y amistoso para convertirse en un hombre violento e incluso algunos podrían pensar que peligroso.

El otro detalle, el que tiene que ver conmigo es simple: ¡Me encanta que lo haga! Me parece fascinante, siento correr la adrenalina por mi cuerpo, quiero saber hasta donde puede llegar, cada golpe que propina, o cada cosa que rompe (cuando el ataque no es contra una persona) me hace querer mas, no es que disfrute del dolor ajeno o tal vez si lo haga (esta es lo que me hace dudar en que tal vez soy una persona extraña, o loca), o que me sobren las cosas materiales.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Solo basta que diga una sola palabra, en un tono especial, y el enseguida se tranquiliza y detiene el "ataque". Por ello es que no lo considero peligroso, para mi solo es su forma de protegerme, aunque para tranquilizar a mis amigas intentaré que me deje defenderme a mí de vez en cuando.

_El Uchiha esquivaba algunos de los golpes de parte de mi rubio y al mismo tiempo intentaba propinarle alguno, pero mi Naruto también era hábil esquivando. Yo estaba detrás de él, por ello Naruto no se percato de que yo observaba la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada que decía: Lo tienes merecido. Era suficiente por ahora, así que cambie mi expresión a una seria._

_-NARUTO – Dije con una voz alta, clara y "autoritaria" el sabia lo que quería decir, instantáneamente se detuvo, se levanto del suelo, sacudió su ropa y comenzó a caminar hacia mi, al llegar a mi lado ambos caminamos sin mirarnos. Si no lo miraba era porque no quería que viera que había disfrutado del "espectáculo"._

No podía permitir que nadie se enterara de que me encantaba el Naruto violento tanto como el Naruto que todos conocían, y mucho menos podía permitir que mi rubio de ojos azules se percatara de que disfrutaba de esas demostraciones, es mejor mantenerlo en secreto…

O podría ser peligroso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por eso es que Ino y Ten-Ten se preocupan, piensan que algún día podría ser yo el objeto de los golpes, pero yo sé que no es así, ellas no lo saben, pero ya nos hemos peleado mas de una vez, y han sido discusiones muy intensas, pero jamás y repito JAMAS me ha siquiera levantado la voz, insultado y mucho menos tocado. Al contrario, yo soy la que reacciona violentamente en nuestras discusiones, en cambio el, lo único que hace cuando se molesta es que me mira intensamente, habla mas pausadamente y si siente que no puede controlarse simplemente se va. Todo el mundo sabe que Naruto me tiene "miedo" por así decirlo.

-¡Sakuraaaaaa-chan! – Me llamo una voz muy familiar a mis espaldas. Le sonreí.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases? – Le pregunté

- Etto… se me hizo tarde y… - Comenzaba a explicar

- Eso no es motivo, debiste venir de todos modos, ¡no seas tan irresponsable baka! – Lo reprendí

- Gomen Sakura-chan – Se disculpo agachando la cabeza

- Baka Naruto – Lo abrace de repente – Te extrañé – Le dije ocultando mi rostro en su pecho

- Yo también te extrañé Sakura-chan – Respondió mi abrazo

- Así que si vuelves a faltar… - Comencé a decirle mientras me separaba de él pero me silencio con uno de esos besos que me hacen olvidarme de todo, hasta de mi nombre.

- No lo volveré a hacer – Me dijo abrazándome una vez mas.

- Mas te vale – Le dije con una sonrisa – Pero ahora… - recordé lo que le iba a decir antes de que me interrumpiera – Vamos con Kushina-san para que se entere de lo que hiciste – Le dije mientras lo jalaba de su oreja.

-No Sakura-chan, por favor, ¡me va a matar dattebayo! – Me rogaba y no pude evitar sonreír

- Solo así me aseguraré de que cumplas tu promesa – Le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar, aunque yo sabia que no hacia falta pues mi Naruto era un hombre de palabra.

- Ouch Sakura-chan! Me duele, esta bien, vamos pero… aaaaahhhhhh no tan fuerte Sakuraaaaahhh, ya me disculpé ttebayo! Ouch duele, duele, espera Sakuraaaaaahhhhh – Me decía mientras caminaba inclinado por mi agarre debido a que desde hace mucho tiempo era más alto que yo. Sonreí mientras caminábamos a la casa de él, pues al llevarlo así, recordé la primera vez que me llevo para presentarme a sus padres.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Inicia Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Estaba muy nerviosa, pero conforme pasaban los minutos me relajaba más, su familia era muy cálida. No recuerdo cual fue el motivo, pero Naruto dijo algo inapropiado (como de costumbre) y tanto su madre como o reaccionamos de la misma forma y el pobre Naruto fue golpeado por ambas…_

_-Me alegra que mi Naru-chan tenga a alguien tan especial como tú ttebane!– Me dijo su madre al despedirse de mi – Ahora estoy mas tranquila pues sé que hay otra persona que se encargará de cuidar de él y hacer que se comporte como es debido - _

_- Muchas gracias señora Uzumaki, me la he pasado muy bien y le aseguro que me encargaré de Naruto – Le contesté sinceramente._

_- No tienes que agradecerlo Sakura-chan y llámame Kushina por favor – Me respondió con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hijo._

_- Esta bien… Kushina-san, me alegra haberla conocido, espero y seamos buenas amigas – Le sonreí _

_- Claro que si Sakura-chan, dile a Naruto que te traiga más seguido ttebane! –_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Que importa si otros piensan que Naruto es peligroso! Yo sé que no es así, para mí, Naruto es el hombre más dulce, tierno y alegre que he conocido. Me siento muy afortunada de tenerlo siempre a mi lado, para defenderme sin importarle nada, tal vez esa es la razón por la que disfruto de su "cambio de personalidad", por que sé que lo hace para cuidar de mí, siempre es por eso, y aunque a veces exagera, no me molesta, pero por su bien, tendré que controlarlo…

O podría ser peligroso.

**Fin**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero y les haya gustado, nos vemos en otra historia

Sayo!


End file.
